The advancement of networks and computing devices has increased the demand for content that can be displayed to users on remotely networked devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, set-top boxes, video game consoles, tablet computers, smart phones, e-readers, mobile devices, and the like. Typically, these users have different requirements, such as content subscriptions, platform capability, audio configurations, and personal preferences. Also, content providers may have different types of content that they can provide users. The content providers often separately store different packages of files for different types and/or versions of content, which is subsequently provided to particular users. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.